


The Reasons Why They Fought

by Jutschina



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, M/M, Retelling, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutschina/pseuds/Jutschina
Summary: Just another retelling of the deaths of Enjolras and Grantaire, focused on their feelings and perspectives, inspired by the lyrics ofPoets of the Fall's "War"- go listen to the song, it is a) beautiful as it is, and b) just so fitting for this pairing once you start thinking about it.





	The Reasons Why They Fought

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the read and please leave kudos or comments if you like it (and criticism's great as well if you don't!) - you know how it is, knowing that people enjoy and appreciate what you create is what keeps creators alive, seriously.

 

 _Do you remember standing on a broken field_  
_White crippled wings beating the sky_  
_The harbingers of war with their nature revealed,_  
_And our chances flowing by..._

The fighting was over, his friends and comrades all were dead, and he was the only one still standing. There was a change of atmosphere once he'd realised that and accepted his fate.

"Long live the republic! I'm one of them!"

The words cut through the silence, sharp and clear, yet tender and soothing in Enjolras' ears.

Enjolras was standing with his back against the wall, offering the guards his breast -- one last act of heroism, even though he had stopped feeling heroic or even brave at the very moment he'd realised that all of his friends were dead, that he was alone -- the only one left.

_We fought to believe the impossible..._

... and lost. But now, a new feeling began to stir in Enjolras. He had accepted his death as it was but as soon as Grantaire called out -- and now, his friend was walking up to stand by his side, his step firm, his posture straight, and his eyes sparkling with a fire that Enjolras had believed to have long gone out -- now, Enjolras felt his own courage returning, and his pride rose once more.

 _When I thought that I fought this war alone_  
_You were there by my side at the front line--_

 

          --- Grantaire had woken up only moments before. His head hurt, at first, he still felt dizzy and hung-over, and the smell of gunpowder and smoke and blood and death made him want to throw up -- where was he?

Then, a voice, sharp and clear, yet desperate and lonely in Grantaire's ears: "Shoot me!"

And he sobered up; from one moment to the next, he knew what was happening, where he was, and that the man he loved was about to get shot, that the light at the centre of his beliefs was to go out forever.

 _We cannot linger on this stunted view_  
_Like rabid dogs of war._

He'd been too afraid to fight. He'd known the end, right from the beginning, and to see now the bodies of his friends between the ruins of this once beloved place-- he felt like he was trapped in another nightmare. But this one was too real, and he couldn't soothe this terrible vision with wine.

And there he was -- Enjolras.

Apollo, surrounded by a dozen guards who were aiming at him -- bloody, exhausted and still more beautiful than ever, terrible and charming all at once, and Grantaire was drawn to him like a moth to the flame. And the moth did not care either whether the heat would burn its wings.

And so, Grantaire who had not yet been discovered by the guards, rose to his feet.

Why was he even here? He'd never been one of them, not one of the fighters, he'd never believed like they had. But Grantaire knew, of course.

 _When I thought that I fought without a cause_  
_You gave me a reason to try--_

And now, he had the chance to try, too.

"Long live the republic! I'm one of them!" His voice did not tremble, and he believed in what he said. He was one of them because so was Enjolras, because Enjolras was their heart and his --- and now, he approached the sun, and probably for the first time ever, his belief was even stronger than that of Enjolras. "Long live the republic! Finish both of us at one blow!"

He smiled - no fear - and his heart leapt when he noticed Enjolras' look: His friend's eyes were gleaming with pride.

"Do you permit it?", Grantaire asked, and now his voice did tremble, but only a little and not with fear.

 

The guards, they were gone. Nothing mattered anymore except Apollo.

Enjolras returned his smile. He reached for Grantaire's hand, and their fingers entwined, locked in a firm and yet so tender grip--

_We were one with our destinies entwined_

\--and so they stood for eternities, yes, eternities were captured in the split seconds before the shots fell and parted their touch, before the bullets pinned Enjolras to the wall while Grantaire broke down at his feet.

 _So will you please show me your real face,_  
_Draw the line in the horizon_  
_'Cause I only need your name to call the reasons why I fought;_

Their last thoughts belonged to each other.


End file.
